1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and unique three-tape type zipper and more particularly to a zipper including three tapes among which the first tape serves as a common counterpart to the second and third tapes. The present invention relates also to useful bag-shaped articles with the three-tape type zipper secured thereto which can be used to create two different holding capacities by fastening a combination of two of the three tapes together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known bag-shaped articles such as special bags used in washing machines or used for shopping or the like have a fixed holding capacity. When items to be contained therein are small or the number of items is limited, the bag becomes relatively big, making it awkward for the bag user to handle. On the other hand, when the items are too big or the number of items is large, it is difficult or impossible to put them all in the bag. In the latter case another bag having larger dimensions is required. A single bag with a zipper secured thereto which functions as either a bigger bag or a smaller bag has been proposed here in this invention.